


【哈梅】笑里藏刀（中2）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：哈维×梅西前后有意义再续前缘梗突发的脑洞这章是车





	【哈梅】笑里藏刀（中2）

梅西有点儿想不明白他和哈维是怎么发展到现在这一步的。  
明明前一秒还在剑拔弩张，老男人撑着条有旧伤的左腿站都还站不久，现在他就被压在久无人气的主卧大床上动弹不得。  
他记得在楼下，哈维自下而上望着他，面对他的冷言冷语笑得一如既往，撑着青红的膝盖说：“里奥，我想你了。”  
梅西鬼使神差的走过去，被用力吻上的瞬间，好像才恍恍惚惚的明白哈维的「想」不光是他以为的最为廉价的思念，还有更下流的暗示。  
与其说是「想你了」，不如说是「想上你了」更为贴切。  
哈维的手心是滚烫的，顺着T恤掀起的褶皱溜了进去贴在了小国王紧窄的腰线上，用一种熟悉的力道和手法缓慢地熨帖着，梅西腰侧敏感的要命，被哈维手心的温度烫得一哆嗦，这才在铺天盖地的热烈亲吻里回过一点神来。  
他挣扎了一下，老男人再度重重用力在他的舌根极其色情地舔了一下，才闷笑着放开他，伸到他T恤里的那只手，还是不轻不重的慢慢抚摸着他。  
他的哈维老了。  
四年没见，只在今天和哈维如此近距离地面对面，仔细看他，才能理解他四年之前执意离开西班牙、离开欧洲时的那句话。  
“里奥，我老了，你身边该有新的人来了。”  
他没见过哈维意气风发却又晦暗的少年时代，等他和哈维一起并肩作战的时候，哈维已经是那个坐镇军中横扫欧陆的冷静青年中场大脑了，他只能在古早的录像和分别率颇低的照片里瞥见西班牙人曾经天真烂漫的时光。  
这老男人生得一副美貌，却不常笑，总是一副面瘫的冰山样子像是生怕别人因为他的美貌爱上他，也像是生怕因为生得美而被人忘了他是何等千载难逢的中场核心。  
可他一笑起来就漂亮地惊人，尤其是那双灿如星辰的眸子里只有你的时候，真诚得就好像你就是他的全世界。  
梅西晃神一样的抚上哈维眼角的笑纹，摸了一下又瑟缩着把手收了回去，那纹路太深刻，锋利得像是能割伤人。  
哈维没有给他反抗的机会和时间。  
那双手像有魔力，所到之处激起的电流一点点麻痹了小国王的抵抗，从胸腹到腰际再到脊背，小国王咬着自己的手背，却还是发出断断续续的呻吟。  
上衣早就不知道在哪一轮的亲吻里不见了踪影，身下一凉的时候，梅西才发现自己已经一丝不挂地被压在哈维的身下了。  
衣冠禽兽。  
梅西脑子里蓦然跳出来一个十分贴切的词，老男人除了领口的扣子开了两颗，其他完全还算得上是衣着整齐，他气不过，刚想说点儿什么，敏感的乳尖就被含了个结实，略显粗糙的舌面不断舔舐着撩拨着还不算，早就润滑好的手指伺机戳进了梅西身下那个隐秘的入口。  
“里奥还是那么紧，放松一点儿，手指都含不进去等下怎么含住我呢？”  
哈维的声音带着粗哑的呼吸喷在小国王的耳畔，梅西想反驳，脱口而出的却先是要命甜腻的呻吟，他顿了顿，却仍然顺着男人的意稍稍放松了自己，咬着牙冷哼：“要来快来，磨磨蹭蹭的是不是你已经老的硬不起来了，不行就趁早说，有的是年轻体力好的小伙子等着和我上床。”  
男人都是经不起激将法的动物，任你是什么天纵奇才冷静自持的中场大脑，当阴茎充起血来的时候，势必脑子就会供血不足，哈维也不能免俗，三根手指在梅西又热又紧的后穴里恣意翻搅出黏腻的声响，突然用力按着那一块让人欲仙欲死的腺体，逼着梅西失神地抽气。  
哈维笑了起来，起身跪在了梅西那两条价值连城的大腿中间，俯下头去开始亲吻梅西的大腿，湿漉漉的痕迹从大腿中间的部分开始延伸到敏感细腻的内侧，留下一片片紫红的斑痕。  
那里太敏感了，梅西感觉眼前开始晃神，甚至能感觉到哈维灼热的鼻息喷到了那里，这几年来，他不是没和别人上过床，可他的身体毕竟最熟悉的还是少年时就将他拖入堕落深渊的这个男人，久违的触碰让他的大脑有一瞬间的空白，他难受地、断断续续地求饶：“别，别这样。”  
哈维没理会梅西的示弱，扩张的手指甚至加到了四根，模仿性交的动作不断变换着戳刺的角度，然后一口含住了小国王被过量的前液沾湿的阴茎，顺着肌肤的纹理，细细舔弄起来。  
梅西完全失控了。  
胸腔里爆炸的酸涩和委屈填满了他，当哈维温热的舌头在小国王敏感的性器上打转的时候，梅西的一只手死命捂住自己的眼睛掩盖不能抑制的眼泪，另一只手竟然意味不明地抓住了哈维的黑发，细软的腰肢无力地挺动着，就像一尾出水的鱼。  
“啊……maki……”  
深深喘息着的梅西无意识地叫了一声哈维的昵称，久违了的爱称被梅西以这样的口吻叫出来，哈维眯了眯眼睛，给了小国王一个深喉。  
紧窒的喉头挤压着梅西，刺激得脚趾都不自然地蜷缩着，梅西觉得自己已经没有任何办法思考，再加上这个人就是哈维的念头，梅西没出息发现自己心里只剩下了哈维这个人的名字。  
小国王失神的表情狠狠刺激了巴萨前队长，他狠了狠心又吞吐了几次，小国王就哭着立刻射了出来。  
哈维抬起头，意外的看见了梅西满脸的泪痕，他伏上去捏着梅西毛绒绒的下巴和他接吻，舌尖一来二去推送着腥甜的液体，混合着涎液，最后也不知道被谁咽了下去。  
膝伤复发，跪伏的姿势让哈维疼的厉害，他附在梅西耳边说了一声什么，满面通红的小国王用那双水光潋滟又甜蜜的棕色眼睛使劲儿瞪了眼前的老男人一下，可又没拒绝，乖顺的看着哈维躺平，伸手拉下了哈维的下装，蓄势待发地深红色性器狰狞着跳了出来，拍在了凑得过近的梅西的脸上。  
濡湿的前液在小国王的脸颊留下一道水痕，哈维重重的喘息了一声，觉得自己引以为傲的意志力正在崩塌瓦解，然后在梅西红着脸扶着他的阴茎缓慢坐下的时候，彻底崩溃了。  
哈维握着梅西的腰，用力向上顶了一下，本打算慢慢来的小国王被这一下突如其来的侵犯噎得只发出了一声小猫一般的哼声。  
老男人没想给他时间适应，托着掌中思念许久的丰满的臀肉用力地自下而上地抽插着，已经不像少年时纤弱的小国王觉得自己只要被哈维一触碰，仍然还是无力反抗，他觉得自己柔软的一塌糊涂，就像一只被破开外壳的牡蛎，汁液横流。  
“里奥你看……我还没老到操不动你。”  
哈维拱着腰挺动，常年严格到变态的作息和训练让哈维在近40岁还保持着惊人的线条和体力，梅西无力地撑着男人的腹肌仰着脸皱着眉，摇晃地像骑在了一匹受惊的马上，一脚天一脚地不得踏实。  
“闭……闭嘴……啊……就用力，maki……”  
这场景实在太过熟悉，十几年来要么一直真实发生，要么就是在他的梦里不断循环。  
梅西把下唇咬出血来也止不住哭声，他太想他了，从来没有那么一个人，像哈维一样死死占据着他的心，他的身体。  
不论哈维走后他身边站着的人是谁，他的心怎么填补都空着一块，他的身体怎么被操到高潮也还是差强人意，以至于，这个人刚握住他的指尖，他就缴械投降一塌糊涂。  
床头上过厚的灰尘被他们激烈的动作摇落，有那么一星半点落在了哈维的眼睛里，男人难受地不断眨着眼却也如释重负。  
他终于可以，正大光明的流出泪来。

在家里左思右想都觉得十足愧疚的皮克决心给梅西打个电话，挨一顿骂他也认了谁让他确实是怂了，他就是想问一问他的小竹马是不是还活的好好的。  
刚洗完澡出来的夏奇拉一手擦着头发，一手抢过皮克的手机，挑着眉问他：“杰拉德你要干嘛？”  
皮熊老老实实如实交代。  
夏奇拉叹着气拍拍皮克的脑袋，说：“你乖你乖，这个电话明天再打好不好？”


End file.
